1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a putter head for golfing, and more particularly to a putter head having grooves on a face thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
A putter head is a head part of a putter, which is a golf club for rolling a ball on a green. According to JP-A-2003-777, often found is a face having grooves, formed by a cutting work with a milling machine and called a milled pattern, over the entire surface of the face in an equidistant arc-shaped pattern when seen from a front side of the face. Such grooves are provided for various advantages such as for obtaining a soft feeling owing to a reduced contact area with the golf ball, avoiding a ball slippage in a state where the face is wetted with rain or dew, and providing a good appearance by a designed pattern, and are often found in putter club head for an advanced player, giving emphasis on feeling of hitting and of use.
JP-A-2003-777 defines a space between grooves as from 0.3 to 3 mm, a groove depth as from 0.03 to 0.3 mm, and a radius of the arc-shaped groove as from 8 to 80 mm.